Das Gemälde
Alles ist dunkel. Nur ich...leuchte? Ich sehe meine nackten Füße. Voller Dreck und Glassplitter. Das Blut läuft bis auf den Boden hinunter und mischt sich mit der Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden. Sie stinkt. Nach...Benzin. Ich habe Angst aufzustehen. Wird es nicht schmerzen? Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ich höre das klirren der Scherben. Eine Scherbe ist so groß, dass sie durch meinen ganzen Fuß geht. Aber es schmerzt nicht. Ich fühle gar nichts. "Hallo?" rufe ich durch den Raum. Es hallt von den Wänden und gibt ein sehr lautes Echo von sich. Ich erschrecke als ich Pferdegalopp höre. "Ist da wer?" sage ich verängstigt. Ich sehe ein kleines Licht das immer näher kommt. Eine Pferdekutsche mit einem kleinem Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid. Voller Blut. Es scheint verzweifelt. Trabt mit ihrer Pferdekutsche an mir vorbei. So schnell, dass mir die Haare in mein Gesicht fetzen. Sie scheint mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Auf einmal sehe ich am Ende des Ganges ein sehr helles Licht. Ich verdecke meine Augen und versuche mich an das blendende Licht zu gewöhnen. Nachdem ich das getan hatte, holte ich aus um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Auf einmal kommt eine Stimme hinter mir:"Ich weiß nicht ob du dafür bereit bist..." "Wofür?" Doch ich erhalte keine Antwort. Komischerweise höre ich einen grellen Schrei. Dieser scheint mir näher zu kommen da er immer lauter wird. Ich versuche davon zu rennen. Richtung Licht. Desto näher ich dem Licht komme, desto weniger hell wird es. Als ich da war konnte ich erkennen was es ist. Ein Gemälde. Auf diesem ein brennendes Haus. Das Feuer bewegte sich jedoch. Es war außerdem heiß wie Lava. Ich sehe eine Frau und einen Mann. Das kleine Mädchen von der Kutsche steht vor dem Haus. Voller Tränen. Die Frau und der Mann ebenfalls. "Nimm diesen Teddy mit. Wir lieben dich! Es tut uns so leid!" Die Frau wirft einen braunen Teddy mit einer pinken Schleife am linken Ohr aus dem Fenster. "NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT!" weint das Mädchen. "Suche einen Doktor auf um deine Wunden zu heilen!" schreit der Mann. Der Teddy erinnert mich an etwas. Ich hatte auch so einen. Vor einigen Jahren. "Nein...Da...das...das..." das Mädchen hört nicht auf zu weinen. Es hat, genau wie ich, Glassplitter in ihren Füßen. Warte einen Moment...das bin ich! Und meine Eltern! Nein...ich will mir das nicht nochmal ansehen müssen. Bitte nicht. Doch meine Augen lassen sich nicht schließen. Ich muss es mir ansehen. Ich schreie:"HÖRT AUF! NEIN! ICH WILL MIR DAS NICHT ANSEHEN!" Das Weinen des Mädchens hallt nun von allen Wänden. "MACHT DAS ES STOPPT! BITTE!!" Ich schreie und schreie doch es bringt nichts. Ich fange auch an zu weinen. Die Tränen gehen in das Benzin und in das Blut. Plötzlich stoppt es und das Gemälde verschwindet. Ich sehe nochmal nach und wische meine Tränen weg. Es ist endlich vorbei. Die Wand an dem das Gemälde war verschwindet und der Gang wird länger. "Geh ruhig weiter, Hiko!" "W..woher kennen Sie meinen Namen? Wer sind Sie? Peter, soll das ein Witz sein? Wenn ja, dann finde ich das echt nicht lustig!" Doch wieder kommt keine Antwort. Also gehe ich weiter. Wieder hallt etwas von den Wänden. Es klingt wie das Mädchen von vorhin und einen Jungen. Er klingt wie...Peter. Meinem besten Freund. Doch es klingt wie ein Streit. Wieder erscheint ein Gemälde. Von dem Mädchen und einem kleinen Jungen. Also von mir und einem kleinen Jungen. "War...warum hast du das getan??!! WARUM!!" Ich mache dem Jungen heftige Vorwürfe. Er sagt eine Weile nichts während ich ihn anschreie und nicht stoppen will. Nun formen seine Lippen ein Wort. Er spricht es aber nicht aus. "WAS WILLST DU MIR SAGEN? WEGEN DIR SIND MEINE ELTERN TOT!! ICH HASSE DICH!! ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!!" ich mache ihm weiterhin Vorwürfe. Warum kann ich mich an all das nicht erinnern? Was ist vorgefallen das ich das alles vergessen habe? Endlich sagt er auch mal was. "ES IST NICHT NUR MEINE SCHULD,OKAY?! DU BIST GENAU SO DRAN SCHULD!" Nun schreit er mich auch an. Das was er gesagt hat, hat mich nicht nur im Gemälde sondern auch hier in der Realität getroffen. "ICH HABE UNSER HAUS NICHT ANGEZÜNDET DU...IDIOT!!!" Ich steige voller Tränen auf die Pferdekutsche und will los galoppieren bis:"WAS? DU KANNST MICH DOCH NICHT ALLEINE LASSEN! ICH HAB DOCH KEINEN PLATZ WO ICH HIN KÖNNTE!" "Ich doch auch nicht..." meine ich nun aber doch beruhigt. Er verzieht seine Miene nun auch. "Hör zu, das war nicht so..." will er dann anfangen. Doch ich unterbreche ihn mitten im Satz:"Das was ich gesagt habe meinte ich ernst. Ich will dich NIEWIEDER sehen. Ich hasse dich, Peter." und galoppiere weg. Lasse ihn zurück. Einsam. Er fällt auf seine Knie und fängt auch an zu weinen. Armer Junge. Moment mal...sagte sie gerade...Peter? Der Peter? Das kann nicht sein. Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Doch ehe darüber nachdenken konnte kam auch schon das nächste Gemälde. Es fühlt sich an, als ob sich mein Gehirn langsam füllt. In dem nächsten Gemälde sitze ich verzweifelt in der Kutsche mit meinem Teddy und galoppiere weg. Ich erkenne einen dunkel bekleideten Mann. Ich steige von der Kutsche und versuche mit ihm zu reden. "Hallo, wüssten sie wo ich einen Doktor finden könnte?" In dem Augenblick holen mich alle meine Erinnerungen an diesen Mann ein und ich will schreien:"Nein, tu es nicht!" Doch es ist schon zu spät. Ich fühle einen dumpfen Schmerz in meiner Seite und gleite zu Boden. In der Realität ebenfalls. Als ich meine Augen öffne, merke ich wie viel ich verpasst habe von dem Gemälde. Ich war schon ein Teenager. Doch in der Obhut dieses Mannes. Nun sah ich, wie er mir mit seinem Messer Wunden hinzufügte und an diesen Leckte. Wie eine Ziege an einem Leckstein. Ich erbreche und das nicht nur im Gemälde. Dieser widerliche Mann hatte mich gefoltert. Bis ich fliehen konnte. Wieder verschwand das Bild und ein neues tauchte am Ende des Ganges auf. Ich wusste schon was ich zu tun hatte. Dieses Gemälde zeigte mich, wie ich rannte in einem Wald. Voller Angst, Tränen, Dreck und Schweiß. Ich rann zur Straße wo ein Auto mit einer Frau und ihrem Sohn anhielt. Ich erinnere mich wieder daran. Es war meine bitterliche Flucht. Lange hatte ich sie geplant. Und dann endlich in die Realität umgesetzt. In mir tauchte die selbe Angst wieder auf. Sie nahm mich mit. Die nette Frau. Ich erkenne langsam Umrisse ihres Namens, aber doch nicht den ganzen. Das Gemälde verschwand wieder und ein neues tauchte am Ende des Ganges auf. Wie groß der Gang nun wohl schon war? Ich wartete noch eine Weile auf die Stimme die mir noch etwas erzählte, aber sie kam wieder nicht. Erst als ich Gestalt annahm einen Schritt zu machen, tauchte die Stimme wieder auf. "Willst du wirklich gehen?" "Was soll ich denn sonst machen?" frage ich. "Du hast auch die Möglichkeit aufzustehen. Jedoch würdest du alles was du hier gesehen hast wieder vergessen und den Grund auch. Wenn du jedoch weiter willst, musst du dich durch die Wege hindurchkämpfen um zum nächsten Gemälde zu gelangen. Denn so schwer und schmerzhaft deine Erinnerungen sind, genau so schwer sind auch die Wege dorthin. Also. Willst du weiter gehen?" "Besteht denn die Gefahr das ich nicht mehr 'aufstehen' kann?" "Ja, wenn du es nicht in der angegebenen Zeit hinbekommen hast den Ausgang zu erreichen bist du tot. Alle deine Erinnerungen sind mit dir doch die Menschen die dich lieben werden verlassen. Einsam weiterziehen." Ich dachte lange über diese Worte nach. Was meint die Stimme mit: Zeit? Ich wäre tot. Bei meiner Familie. Bei meinem Teddy. Ich hätte keine riesigen Probleme mehr. Wenn ich jetzt aber aufstehe vergesse ich alles was sich hier als schreckliche Erfahrung herausstellt. Würde aber auch nicht wissen was mit meinen Eltern ist. Ich würde alle liebenden Personen zurücklassen."Wer sind diese Personen die mich lieben denn?" frage ich verunsichert. "Das wirst du erfahren wenn du weiter gehst. Ich kann das nicht wissen. Nur du selbst. Mit deinen Erfahrungen geht auch die Liebe. Also welchen Pfad nimmst du?" Ich denke schon, dass ich gerne wüsste wen ich liebe. "Ich...ich gehe weiter. Ich versuche zu dem Ausgang zu gelangen." "Eine weise Entscheidung, Hiko. Nehme Acht und vertraue niemanden." Dann verschwand die Stimme. Unter meinen Füßen wurde es brennend heiß. Ich konnte nicht mehr stehen und rannte zu dem Gemälde so schnell ich konnte. Dabei fiel ich auf den Boden. Ich versuche schnell aufzustehen aber die Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper machen das alles ziemlich schwer. Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Ich verbrenne von innen nach außen. Aber es fühlt sich nicht schlimm an. Eher befreiend. Keine Schmerzen keine Geräusche nichts. Nur ein kleines Piepen. Ist das das Ende? Wenn ja, dann scheint es schön. Doch es bleibt nicht so. Ich werde aus meiner Ruhe geschmissen indem mich eine Hand an der Hand nimmt und mich zum nächsten Gemälde bringt. Doch wer war das? "Ich sagte doch das du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst, Peter!" sage ich genervt. Ich bin aber erwachsen und der Mann namens Peter auch. Wir sind in einem kleinen Zimmer. Ist das Peter? Mein Peter? "Sieh doch was ich gefunden habe!" meint er. Ich drehe mich zu ihm "Mein Teddy! Wo hast du ihn gefunden?" "Ich war mit meinem Vater jagen im Wald. Dort war eine Hütte wo auf der Fensterbank ein Teddy lag. War es der, von dem du sprachst?" "Ja, allerdings..." Ich sah ziemlich verunsichert aus. "Was ist denn los?" fragt Peter. "Wo war diese Hütte?" "Na am Berender Wald, hier nebenan. Wo wir dich...abgeholt haben..." Ein großer Zeitsprung war passiert. Wir waren vor der Hütte. Peter und ich. "Wenn du zu verunsichert bist...kannst du auch meine Hand halten." erklärte er mit einem angedeuteten grinsen. Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Wir betraten die Hütte. Ein nacktes Mädchen voller Blut und Tränen. Gefesselt. Gefoltert. Sie erinnerte mich an mich. Peter sah verstört aus während ich einfach nur entsetzt war. Ich ging zu dem Mädchen und hockte mich hin. Sie konnte mich nicht sehen da ihre Augen verbunden waren. "Geh da nicht einfach so hin!" Schreit Peter. Das Mädchen erschreckt:"Hallo? Ist da wer? Bitte hilft mir...bitte" Sie fängt an Tränen zu bekommen. Ich nehme ihre Augenbinde und ihre Fesseln ab. Sie steht auf und umarmt mich. "Danke...danke...danke..." Ich gab ihr meine Jacke und fragte:"Peter, sie ist unfähig zu laufen. Kannst du sie vielleicht tragen?" "Wohin?" "In das Auto. Zum Arzt." "Okay." Er nimmt sie in seine Arme und trägt sie mit sich. Ich rufe derweil jemanden an. Wieder ein Zeitsprung. Wir sind in einem echt hohem Gebäude. Das Mädchen mit uns. Aber angezogen und ohne Wunden. Ich stehe am Fenster. Ich habe Streit mit Peter. "ES TUT MIR LEID!! ICH KONNTE ES DIR NICHT SAGEN!" schreie ich ihn an. Erst schreit mich wieder an und ich verziehe mich auf den Balkon. Peter läuft mir jedoch hinterher. Er kommt mir immer näher und schreit:"ICH LIEBE DICH OKAY? DESWEGEN MACHE ICH MIR SOLCHE SORGEN!" Erstarrt von seinen Worten trete ich zurück. Der Zaun ist nicht fest und ich falle in die Tiefe. Peter rennt nach unten. Fassungslos und voller Tränen. Das Mädchen ebenfalls. Das Gemälde verschwindet. Alles andere auch. Kein neues taucht auf. Nein. Es bleibt wie es ist. Ein leuchtendes Licht wieder am Ende des Ganges. Ungefähr so groß wie eine Tür. "Du hast es geschafft, Hiko. Dort ist der Ausgang. In dein Leben." "Was? Aber das...das kann nicht sein! Ich bin all den Weg nur gegangen um am Ende wieder herauszukommen? Das kann es nicht sein! Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht warum ich gehen sollte. Ich weiß nicht wer diese liebende Person ist. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht gehen!" brülle ich. Plötzlich gehen Bilder durch meinen Kopf. Von Peter und mir. Von all dem was wir erlebt haben. Er hat mein ganzes Leben begleitet. Von meiner Kindheit bis hin zu meinem Erwachsenenleben. Wir wurden ständig getrennt und fanden dann wieder zu uns. Mir kamen Tränen in die Augen. Vor mir tauchte ein neues Gemälde auf. Es war Peter. Ich lag in dem Krankenbett neben ihm. Regungslos. Ich sah nun wie die Maschine an der ich angeschlossen war anfing nur noch einen Piep von sich zu geben. Peter erschrak und weinte. Die Ärzte kamen daraufhin zu mir. Die Wände zu meinem Ausgang schließen sich langsam und ich versuche noch durchzurennen. Habe aber die Befürchtung das es nicht funktionieren wird. Ich falle zu Boden. Nein. Ich muss zu Peter. Aber es ist zu spät denn die Wände schließen sich. Ich mache meine Augen zu und spüre Schmerzen auf meiner Brust. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder leicht und sehe zwei Ärzte und Peter. Der mir sanft den Kopf streichelt. Die Ärzte gehen weg und ich sehe Peter an. "Ich hatte echt Angst um dich." sagt er. Ich umarme ihn. Drücke ihn fest an mich und sage:"Bitte lass mich nie wieder alleine auf dieser Welt und auch nicht im Jenseits." Mit dem Satz durchdringt das Skalpell sein Herz. Wir fallen beide zu Boden. Sind zusammen. Für immer. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit